Sankarea - Undying Desires
by MystogaFire
Summary: Rea unexpectedly expressing her desire for Chihiro


Undying Desires

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of this Sankarea or the characters in it; I just chose it to write about it. Personally I wanted to write (a lemon) about Sankarea because I like it a lot. I respect the author a lot because he brought about one of the best manga I've ever read in this time. This is my first fan fiction and also my first lemon as I recently experienced reading them so I decided to do one.

Undying Desires feature the characters of Sankarea but focuses mostly on Rea and Ranko who are in love with Chihiro. Remember this is a lemon so no underage :p please read and enjoy.

**~('.'~) ~( '.' )~ (~'.')~**

**Chapter 1.**

"Why do I feel this way about Rea" Chihiro thought to himself as he looked through the window at the pale-skinned girl playing with his resurrected pet cat Babu as she chew on a Hydrangea Leaf. "They are eating the leaves again" he mumbled to himself as he squint his eyes looking at them. She looks up smiling and waves to him causing him to look away slightly as he blushed a bit, he slowly waves back.

"God she's so cute even if she's a zombie, I guess Yasutaka was right about one thing", his thoughts wondered into a flashback as he remember what he said.

-Flashback-

"Gross man, you wanna get it on with a zombie chick?" you're sick man stated Yasutaka "I didn't say I wanted to get it on with one it just I've been fascinated by them since I was a little kid, they just do it for me and I think it would be cool too" replied Chihiro

-Flashback ends-

"It's been awhile now since Rea has been living with me, sure she wants eat me, but I'm living my dream; having a zombie girlfriend and it seems I really do want to get it on with her" he thought as his heart rate increases

"What I supposed to do about this?" he mutters to himself as he turns from the window walks down to the kitchen.

Rea sat amongst the Hydrangea plants petting Babu while she chews on one of the plants' leaf. As she thought about Chihiro she stopped midway into her chewing.

"Oh Chihiro" she blush pink as she spoke his name softly, every time I think of him I feel so warm, even though I've become a zombie I still hold emotions and those other feelings. Even Darin knows how I feel about him because I showed it, her thoughts drifted back to what Darin had asked.

-Flashback-

"You are in Love with Furuya Chihiro aren't you?" Darin smirked at her causing her to blush bright red "W-Where did that come from I I…?" Darin chuckled to her-self "Fufufu I hit another nerve I see".

-Flashback ends-

"She was right I really am in love with Chihiro, I wanna eat him but I also got these other feelings, feelings of wanting to be one with him, what should I do Babu?" she asked the yawning cat. He responded with his signature meowing 'Baabu!'

"Eh?!" responded Rea as she blushed bright pink, "Babu you couldn't mean"...'Babu!' mewed the feline again. Rea very well understood what Babu was thinking and she couldn't help being overly embarrassed. She looked at him and spoke "Babu kissing is one thing but what comes after... comes after... Kyaaa!" she couldn't help but squeak and hold her hot face blushing from the embarrassment.

She then look down at the resting cat and said in a low voice, "So it's that huh..." She closed her eyes and smile softly to herself.

**Later that evening at dinner**

"Mero why is there little brown things in my soup!" exclaimed the old man

"Don't worry those are sesame seeds good for flavoring the miso soup" replied Chihiro's little sister Mero.

"Awck!.. Oh." replied the old man looking down in his soup.

"So Chihiro what's up? You seem to be thinking hard on something" his father Daon asked, "You are never really serious about anything other than zombies".

"It's nothing dad" Chihiro answered bluntly averting his gaze.

A twinkle appeared in his grandfather's eye, he grinned and chuckled to himself "Fufufu I see what's wrong, you are having those feelings for the young lady aren't you?"

"What? No gramps it's not like that" denied Chihiro as he blushed slightly.

"Come now my boy, all men go through that stage, it's how you approach h it that matters the most" stated the old man.

"Umm... what are you getting at gramps?"

"You should get it on with her, a little kiss here, a little teasing here and squeeze her soft delicate breasts like this" said the old man jumping up on his chair squeezing his chest to imitate playing with a girl's bosom.

'Gross! Cut that out Gramps', Chihiro grimaced at the sight of his grandfather caressing his chest.

"Ho ho ho! Get it on with her, get it on with her!"

"Cut it out grandpa" said throwing a spoon knocking him squarely in temple sending him clobbering to the floor.

"Ahh old man" shouted Daon.

"Don't worry dad he's fine I calculated it would take more than that to hurt him," having said that the old man sprang to his feet laughing heartily, "Gahahaha, it's gonna be a fine day today."

"Great he's back in idiot mode again", sighed Chihiro to himself.

"By the way, where is Rea-san?" Doan asked, she could have joined us for dinner.

"She fine dad, she's just upstairs resting" replied Chihiro.

"Ok but I think you should go check on her make sure she's ok" he suggested.

"Alright fine I'll go keep her company, she's probably bored anyway, excuse me" He got up from the table and brought his dish to the sink, "Now to go check on Rea" he said to himself.

He casually made his way up the stairs and entered his room to find Rea watching a zombie flick while petting Babu, "Hey Rea you ok?" Chihiro asked. She jumped, startled by his sudden interruption she quickly clambered to turn of the television, she then turned to face him while holding her composure "O... oh yeah I'm fine"

Chihiro looked at her with a raised eyebrow "Did I just scare you? I didn't know that could happen" he implied with an amused look.

"I... I wasn't scared" she stuttered her face turning pink. Chihiro smirked; on his face was a really-now-are-you-sure-about-that? Look. She looked down embarrassed and mumbled "Well... maybe a little."

"So why did you turn TV what were you watching?" questioned Chihiro.

"It was nothing, just a zombie flick" answered Rea

"Oh... is that it? He stared at her causing her to look away. "I think I'll have a little look then."

"No don't" Rea's blushed bright red as she got up quickly to blocked Chihiro from the TV. Chihiro took a step back as not to tackle Rea knowing of her inhumane strength.

"Time for plan B" a cat like grin spread across Chihiro's face as he quickly took up his camcorder and started recording Rea, "Determined Rea that's a good look for you" he smirked as he started his regular assault of teasing on Rea.

"Cut it out Chihiro!" she exclaimed as she blushed more brightly, "Don't just video me like that.

"He he he I'm not gonna stop recording until you fess up about what you were watching" he said.

"Please stop." she begged him

"Chihiro thought to himself "Man she's really cute like this."

She moved and went after him; he dodged as she grabbed at the camcorder "Come on give me that"

"No way, those expressions you make are priceless" he kept dodging her as she struggled to get it from his raised hand. She jumped at it causing Chihiro to trip backwards dragging her on top of him as he fell on the bed. Uff! he let out a muffled sound as she landed on causing him to shut his eyes.

He slowly open them to see her staring at him intensely her cute blushing face extremely close to his, he couldn't help but blush.

"You can get up now" he implied.

"I can't' she responded

"What do you mean? You can't or you don't want to?"

"Umm..." she blushed brightly, Both I think...

"Ok this is a bit awkward" thought Chihiro as his face reddens, "Her face is so close."

"Chihiro ..." she whispered "kiss me..."

Huh?.. Rea?

"Please kiss me" she said closing her eyes as she lowered her face. "Rea t-this is a bit sudden I..." protested Chihiro. "Please... Chihiro... she said cutting him off.

"Ok " he answered, he gulped as her lips came closer to his, he closed his eyes as well and he went to meet her lips.

Their lips touched, locking and melding together sending chills down Chihiro's spine, he couldn't tell if it was because he really wanted to do it with her or the fact that it was because her lips were pleasantly cool.

Their lips parted and he slowly slipped his tongue in her mouth, twirling it around hers causing her to moan slowly in between the kiss, her body moved against his. Chihiro dropped the camcorder as his hands coiled around her locking her into his embrace.

As they continue kissing, mingling their tongues together, a bit of drool fall from their lips and disappeared as quickly as it came, they broke away from each other; Rea still with her tongue out, Chihiro took the chance to meet her tongue with his lips and started sucking on it.

'I can't believe I'm making out with her like this ' thought Chihiro 'Her moans sound so cute.' They pulled away from each other once more. "Chihiro..." said Rea softly, "Please I want you to do it with me."

Sitting up with her in his lap he asked Rea, "Are you sure about this? Rea looked at him concerned eyes, is it because I'm a zombie that you don't want to do it with me?

"No no it's not that... I mean I do want to have sex with you" the nervous young man answered quickly. Really? Because I want to have sex with you too said Rea becoming flustered.

At hearing that all the thoughts in his head perceive him having sex with her filled his head causing a slight nosebleed... 'I'm gonna get to do it with a zombie girl and better yet it's with my Rea.'

"Chihiro are you ok? Your nose is bleeding" Rea look at him puzzled. "Oh its nothing Rea I'm fine" he said wiping away the nosebleed.

"What's that?" she asked pointing her hand towards his erection in his pants. "Umm... Ummm that's my... Hard-on" he said with embarrassment, she blushed red when she realized what it was, she looked away shyly, "Its bigger than I thought"

"Are really sure you wanna do this Rea I mean you're new to this and all?" "Yes I want to" she said responding taking off his shirt.

'No turning back now' he thought to himself. He assisted her in taking off his shirt, and then he took off her blouse revealing her bra concealed breasts, he reached to take them off when she said he should stop. "I'll do this but first close your eyes I'm a bit embarrassed" she said "Ok"

He closed his eyes as she unclipped her bra letting it fall to the bed, "Ok you can open your eyes now" she said. He opened his eyes to see her covering her bosom with her hands.

"Umm I can't really see Rea" he stated even though his face was red as he looked at her like that.

I'm so embarrassed her face red with contrast to her red eyes and black hair. "Don't be Rea" he said her in a soft voice. He kissed her again while slowly taking down her hands he then moves from her lips to her neck where he licked her and then cupped his lips to her causing her to start moaning again. "Ahh it feel so good" even though she was a zombie she could still feel the sensation of his lips on her skin.

Chihiro slowly started using his hand to knead and caress Rea' perky and cute breasts as he continued to nip on her neck he was loving her response. He trailed his tongue to her right breast where he licked and then suckle on her nipple causing her to moan more loudly.

He twirled his tongue around her nipple which made her shiver with pleasure; she placed her hands behind his head pulling him closer into her breasts. "This sensation is great" she could feel his warmth.

Chihiro dropped on of his hands trailing it down along her body; it ran over scar she got that made her into a zombie. His hands went down to her inner thigh where he caressed her vulva through her panty with his index and middle fingers causing her to mewl. "Ahn.. Ahnn" he continued rubbing her, he then moved her panties to side he then slipped his fingers inside her causing her to cry out as she used her hands to muffle her voice. He probes her with his fingers as he continued to suck on her breasts filling her with pleasure.

He then placed her on the bedside he took his finger from within her and then took off her panties revealing her 'sweet spot' he looked at it and then looked up on her embarrassed face.

"It's cute" he told her causing her to blush even more. I want to make you feel even better and with that he lower his face to her 'sweet spot", he kissed her sex and then slowly licked it causing to mewl and arched her back against his lips, he continued his assault on her this time sucking on her and he slipped his tongue inside her causing her to scream, even so he did not stop he then twirled his tongue around her clit and move back to slipping his tongue in and out of her.

Rea became more pleasured as he sucked on her. "Chi..hiro... Chihiro!" she cried as the sweet sensation of her pussy being sucked was so great she started feeling the pressure being built up in her lower abdomen as she became more turned on.

"Chi... Chihiro Ahn" she stuttered as she felt her climax approaching" Chihiro I...I think I'm gonna cum!

Chihiro continued to suck on her clit harder as the pressure inside her belly bottom built up until she couldn't take it anymore, "Chihiro I'm cumming!" the pressure erupted as she released her juices all over Chihiro

She felt great from her orgasm; she looked at Chihiro and smile she wanted to return the favor. "I'll make you feel good too" she said pushing him on his back, she then unlock his pants and pull down his underpants revealing his erected cock, she kissed it sending chill throughout his body she continued by tasting it and running her tongue around the tip causing him to groan in pleasure. She took his cock in her mouth while running her tongue around it and she started sucking up and down along the length of his dick.

Chihiro thought to himself "S... so good.. This feels good" as he could feel is climax coming. " R... Rea! I'm gonna cum he said

"You can cum Chihiro" she mumbled as she sucked on him harder than before

The sensation escalated until he couldn't take it anymore. "Rea! I can't hold it anymore, Aghh! I'm cumming! He groaned loudly as he came releasing his seed in to her mouth, It surprised her a bit, but she carefully swallowed it. "It tastes weird" she said looking up at him.

Chihiro looked at her in surprise, she was really into it

"Chihiro" she called to him "I want you inside me I want to become one with you" she said in a voice that made her sound like she wanted to cry.

"Ok" he responded.

He placed her on back on the bed and then quickly removed the remainder of his clothes; he held and positioned the tip of his cock near her entrance where he started rubbing it against her sweet spot.

"P...please D..don't tease... I want it inside," she moaned, her face blushed pink.

"Ok but tell me if it hurts ok".

She looked at him, then smiled and giggled " I don't feel pain silly remember".

"Oh yeah I sorta forgot since you can seem like any ordinary girl, sometimes it's like you're not even a zombie, like how you are now" he smiled causing her to blush a deeper shade of red.

"Ok then I'm going to put it in now", he told her as he slowly pushed himself inside her separating her inner walls and causing her to moan out.

"You are inside me, you're really inside me" she exclaimed

"Rea I'm gonna start moving now ok?"

"Ok Chihiro, go ahead" she replied

Chihiro pull back slightly then re-entered her causing her to moan again, he started thrusting inside, he grunted as he push his hard cock inside the feeling of her tight pussy was the best.

"How does it feel?" he asked Rea "Does my cock feel good?"

"Fuaah... Ahn ahh... yes it feels so good!" she replied "It's so hot inside me, I want to feel more of your warmth Ahnn!"

As they got caught up in the moment they moans and groans got louder, the two became one, they moaned to together in unison as their fingers interlocked, the sensation of the pleasure spreading throughout their bodies.

"More, more... "Rea begged and cried for Chihiro to go faster. With each of his thrusts her pussy tightens around his dick causing pressure to build up in the bottom of his stomach, he could feel his climax fast approaching.

" Gah... R...Rea... I...I think I'm gonna cum again..."

"M... me too Chihiro Ahn... nyahn I'm coming too... Let's come together release you warmth inside me.

Chihiro grunted as he thrust faster inside Rea he was on the edge of his climax, "Rea I'm gonna cum he shouted Ahh Ngah! I'm cumming Rea!"

"Ahh aah I'm cumming Chihiro Fuah.. Shoot your hot seed inside, Aahh ahnn I'm coming too!"

Ahhn AHHH! They cried out together in unison as they both climaxed, Chirhiro released his seed inside as it mixed together with the clear juices of her cum

Exhausted from their climax, Chihiro collapsed beside Rea both of them panting heavily. "Chihiro whispered Rea as she turns to be face to face with him."

"What is it?"

"I Love You she said smiling shyly as her face blushed slightly.

He looked back at her and said "Rea I Love You Too" his face moved closer to her's and he kissed her passionately.

**~('.'~) ~( '.' )~ (~'.')~**

**There you have it the first chapter of my first lemon/fan fiction completed. I don't feel like I did a great job it probably didn't turn out how I intended it to, I don't really have a horny side so it might be affected then again I'm writing these to see if I can develop one :D . **

**Please leave your reviews; I welcome compliments as well as criticism as these make me strive to write better. And stay tuned for the next chapter, if you liked this one I promised to make the next chapter a lot more exciting :3 Bye until next time**

\(^.^)- Try listening to Awake by Secondhand Seranade while or after reading this it's a really good song. It's just seemed to go with the moment I was listening to it while writing guess it helped. d(^_^)b


End file.
